


La forma en que te veo, la forma en que me ves

by xloverboy



Category: The Shape of Water (2017), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xloverboy/pseuds/xloverboy
Summary: "Ichimatsu. Así se llamaba la criatura. Había un gran rótulo con todos los detalles del Experimento 42, incluyendo el nombre con que lo bautizaron. Al parecer fue encontrado en las costas del mar… y fue traído en contra de su voluntad. Algo en eso te daba mucha rabia e impotencia. La crueldad humana era algo que te repugnaba a más no poder. ¿Cómo era posible tanta maldad? Lo tenían encadenado, con un collar que le sofocaba. Apretabas los puños, calmándote, intentando no hacer alguna locura."





	La forma en que te veo, la forma en que me ves

**Author's Note:**

> Está MUY inspirado en la pelicula The shape of water. Literalmente es the shape of water version IchiKara jaajjaj espero les guste! dejenme comentarios pls

Un día normal en tu vida. Trabajas a tiempo completo limpiando un laboratorio que a simple vista era algo normal. Pero sabías que no era así. Era una fachada, bajo toda la máscara y propaganda que le hacían era un laboratorio clandestino donde realizaban experimentos vanguardistas. El gobierno les proporcionaba el dinero necesario para hacer dichos experimentos. Nunca te agradó todo este tema, lo ignorabas. Estabas seguro de que si analizabas tu situación no aguantarías. Pero… necesitabas el dinero. Después de todo acababas de independizarte de tu familia, y la limpieza siempre se te dio muy bien; No era como si tu familia te tuviera de empleada doméstica ni nada de eso —pensaste resentido—. Por eso eras el único hombre entre todas las empleadas. Y eras de los mejores, o al menos eso te decían tus jefes.

Era un día relativamente normal. No había mucho alboroto. Habías terminado de limpiar los baños, te dolía un poco la espalda. Respiraste profundamente, quitándote el cansancio mental. Estabas acomodando los utensilios de limpieza cuando una compañera te avisó que necesitaba ayuda. En realidad no te importaba, al contrario, te daba gusto ser de utilidad. Aparte no lo admitirías en voz alta pero te gustaba mucho tu compañera… ¿Pero cómo no? Tenía un hermoso cuerpo de reloj de arena, su voz suave y pausada, su sonrisa pícara cuando flirteabas con ella… te volvía loco. Apenas la mirabas y te ruborizabas.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Necesitas la fuerza de este macho? —Le guiñaste. Hubiera salido excelente si no se te hubiera quebrado la voz a mitad de oración.

—Oh, nada de eso cariño… —Se rio ligeramente—. Necesito ayuda en la limpieza del salón principal, ¿Me acompañas?

— _No problem!_ Para eso estoy aquí.

_> >> _

El salón era muy grande. Era el más importante de todo el edificio. Aquí hacían todos los experimentos más raros y excéntricos que solo aparecían en el pensamiento de algún escritor de ciencia ficción. Pero el arte imita a la realidad, y esta no era la excepción. Te asombraba la cantidad maquinas rarísimas que habían por doquier, te preguntabas como las usaban.

En el centro de todo había un gran estanque, algo que ya era raro de por sí en todo este salón. Tu curiosidad te mataba, te acercaste un poco, a lo mejor había cocodrilos o algo así, aunque era muy absurdo si hubiesen… el agua salpicaba, indicando que sí había algo en el fondo.

Posaste tu mirada en él, y se te fue el aliento. Era sumamente hermoso, muy exótico, algo fuera de lo normal. No podías dejar de observar, tus ojos se deleitaban entre más lo mirabas.

Ichimatsu. Así se llamaba la criatura. Había un gran rótulo con todos los detalles del _Experimento 42_ , incluyendo el nombre con que lo bautizaron. Al parecer fue encontrado en las costas del mar… y fue traído en contra de su voluntad. Algo en eso te daba mucha rabia e impotencia. La crueldad humana era algo que te repugnaba a más no poder. ¿Cómo era posible tanta maldad? Lo tenían encadenado, con un collar que le sofocaba. Apretabas los puños, calmándote, intentando no hacer alguna locura.

—Kara, ¿Estás bien? —Te preguntó tu compañera. En cuanto la viste a los ojos supiste que ella no entendía. O no le importaba. Todo el cariño, el amor que sentiste por ella se esfumó tan rápido, como el humo. Ella ya había entrado aquí antes, ya conocía a Ichimatsu, y de seguro lo veía como un simple experimento más. Cómo todos los científicos y altos puestos del gobierno que veían a visitarlo. Era asqueroso… te masajeaste la sien, pensando fríamente en qué hacer.

—Nada, _My Karamatsu Girl_ , es solo que esa bestia de allá es aterradora, ¿no?

Si de algo estabas seguro en esta vida era que en la pasada fuiste algún actor. Te daba orgullo fingir tan bien cuando querías. Tu teoría había sido comprobada.

—Es asquerosa —Concordó—. Por eso te pedí que me acompañaras… me da pavor esa cosa.

Tu sonrisa estaba muy fingida a este punto y si ella notó algo, no lo dijo.

—Oh, _Little Girl,_ si quieres yo me encargo de aquí de ahora en adelante, y tú haces lo que a mí me toca, ¿te parece? —Al ver su expresión dubitativa le pellizcaste la mejilla.

—No le diré a nadie, harás menos trabajo y, _don’t worry_ , ¡solo lo hago porque quiero lo mejor para mi futura esposa!

Te dio un beso en la mejilla, agradecida. Tu pequeño plan había funcionado.

_> >> _

Entraste sigilosamente a donde estaba. En todo el pequeño intercambio entre tú y la chica él observaba quietamente, atento. Sentías su mirada profunda, cansada.

—Hola… —Dijiste suavemente una vez estabas cerca.

Te asustó mucho su reacción, no esperabas que quisiera atacarte —muy tonto de tu parte—. Levantaste las manos, bajaste ligeramente la cabeza, mostrando sumisión.

—T-tranquilo… no te haré daño… —Susurrabas con un tono cariñoso—. S-solo… quiero estar contigo, acompañándote. Es t-todo.

La criatura inclinó su cabeza, olfateándote. Al parecer le gustó tu aroma, porque empezó a acercarse a ti, pero no podía, las cadenas no le permitían. Se quejó, gruñendo.

—Aquí estoy, aquí estoy… —Le repetías, acercándote un poco más hasta sentarte en la orilla del estanque donde estaba. Fue mucho para él, ya que se alejó rápidamente. Te reíste involuntariamente hacia su actitud, se te hacía algo tierno.

—Para ser un tipo grande e intimidante eres algo tímido, eh… —Ichimatsu, percibiendo que lo molestabas, se acercó a gran velocidad y te aruñó el brazo, haciéndolo sangrar. Ardía mucho y casi, casi llorabas.

—S-supongo que me lo m-merezco…

Fuiste a limpiar la sangre con un pañuelo nuevo. No era profundo, pero vaya que si ardía más que al principio. Te quejaste mientras tocabas la herida, inspeccionándola. Ichimatsu se acercó, respondiendo a tu quejido con un suave gruñido. Volvió a posar su mano  en tu herida, sin atacar, solo reposándola brevemente por unos segundos. Su toque era eléctrico, cálido a pesar de estar bajo el agua. Sentías cosquilleo en cada lugar donde tocaba.

—C-creo que es mucha interacción por hoy… —Reíste nerviosamente, tu cara ardiendo. Tocaste su mano, diciéndole con la mirada que ya estabas incomodo de la intimidad de todo el asunto. Era muy inteligente, demasiado, hizo un sonido que sonaba como risa, estabas seguro de que estaba burlándose de ti. Quitó su mano, sumergiéndose en el agua.

Inhalaste profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abriste, observaste que la herida ya no estaba, había desaparecido.


End file.
